


Twenty Years Marked

by AnonymousAddictions (KurtbastianJust)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/AnonymousAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Soul-mate bound, Sebastian Smythe lives his life knowing that when he’s twenty he will meet the special man whose name is scrawled over his body. And when he finally meets him, he’s pretty sure he already lost him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years Marked

***Age 20***

Sebastian paced the room and breathed heavily. He felt his arms shake, his heart break and his mind blank. He let out a soft sob, no tears just pain released in a gruff release of breath. He fell to his knees, body thrumming as hegasped for breath. It was gone, it was all gone. He felt the disconnect, the break in the line. He knew it was over. It hadn’t even had the chance to begin. His fingers trembled as they pressed to the cold tile of the floor. He heard nothing but his own breathing. He’d spent his entire life searching for him… Just to lose him.

The link to Kurt Hummel, his soul mate, his destined partner was gone. He couldn’t feel his pain, his happiness, his loneliness and desperation and need. It was all gone. He stayed in that position just waiting for a doctor to come and confirm what he already knew to be true. He felt more than heard or saw a person approaching with slow footsteps and his eyes slid over the white nurses shoes and they slid up the scrubs to stare a woman in the face who looked solemn. It was over.

 

***Age 5***

Sebastian sat on a stool in the kitchen as his mother cooked dinner. “But his name is Kurt.”

"It can’t be a ‘he’ Sebastian. Soul mates for men are girls. It must be short for something." She tried to convince herself and held out a piece of steak on a fork. "Taste this for mommy?" Sebastian opened his mouth and ate the piece and nodded.

"It’s yummy." He confirmed. "Why does it have to be a girl? I love Hunter and he’s a boy!"

"Because you and Hunter are friends, Sebastian." She said his name, accentuating the ‘tian’ to pronounce it the way it was meant to be heard. Se-bas-tee-en. He actually liked his name… but he also liked Kurt’s whose name was scribbled in fifteen places over his body. Fifteen years until they met. He sighed and followed his mother as she set the table.

 

***Age 10***

Sebastian rested his head on the lockers as he stripped out of his soccer uniform to change and go home. He knew his mother and sister were waiting so he hurried, pullied at the socks and shirt simultaneously. He heard a laugh and he glanced up. He blushed when he saw Hunter Callahan. “Here. I’ll help.” He said once seeing Sebastian’s arm stuck. His hands made quick work of the shirt and as he lifted it over

Sebastian’s head he stepped closer. Sebastian could feel his breath on his face, he could smell it. Gummy chews and orange juice. He kept his eyes closed as he felt soft lips cover his and he gasped, eyes fluttering open. Hunter pulled away and handed him the shirt. “You played really good today!” Hunter said, waving and ran out to his own waiting family.  
Sebastian dropped his head as he felt the words of Kurt’s name sear his skin. He hissed, one name inconveniently located over his more private areas. “Sorry, Kurt.” He whispered. “I-I didn’t mean to like it.”

 

***Age 15***

"Are we really doing this?" Hunter asked as they ran into Sebastian’s bedroom.

"Y-yeah. Why?" Sebastian asked, locking the door, checking the time and pulling off his shirt. "I mean… we’re fifteen. Everyone else has had sex… I want to know what it’s like. I don’t get to meet my soul mate until I’m twenty. I’m not going to be a virgin when I get to college!" Sebastian growled, pushing his best friend back onto the bed.

"Bas—-tian! OH MY GOD!" Hunter gasped and wrapped his legs around the male. "My mark hurts." He whispered.

Sebastian bit his lip, his own five stinging steadily, the only written in a ring around his member pulsed as if someone stabbed him in the urethra. “Shit.” He cursed and fell to the side. “Kurt Hummel you’re RUINING my life.” He shouted at the ceiling.

Hunter frowned. “Probably better that we don’t anyway. I’m to be with Amanda Herring. I don’t think she’d enjoy knowing I slept with a guy.” He hummed. “Whoever the fuck Amanda is.” He shrugged and pulled a pillow under his head. “Jack off?”

Sebastian smiled and nodded. “Sounds fair.” He kissed Hunter once, quickly, and leaned back, turning on the tv before grabbing the lotion bottle.

 

***Age 18***

 

"Sebastian…. I met Amanda." Sebastian looked up to see Hunter flushed, holding a cup of coffee and his hair fucked up.

"I see…" He whispered as he looked back down at his textbook.

"Di-Did you hear me? I met her! Sebastian will you just fucking LOOK at me when I’m speaking?" Hunter demanded, arms crossing.

"No." Sebastian said simply, taking off his glasses, pocketing them and slammed his book shut. "No, because I don’t want to think about you meeting your barista soul mate and how you fucked each other in the bathrooms! Congratulations!" He hissed and grabbed his book, walking out.

"You’ll meet yours soon! Maybe you’ll get that stick out of your ass!" Hunter shouted. "And it was in the car! Not the bathroom!" Hunter finished and sighed, feeling slight fuilt for his best friend.

 

***Age 19***

 

"College." Sebastian whispered and looked around. One more year. Hell, maybe a little less than a year. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he looked at a class register for his name. He always knew it would be in college he found Kurt. He must have been hiding in some shell shocked town, illusive to anything famous because a google search was impossible and facebook was unreliable. He pressed his fingers to the registry and cursed, not seeing his name. "Well there goes that plan."

"Hey, I’m Kristin! My friend wanted me to tell—"

"I’m gay." He said and shut the pamphlet book and walked away. He didn’t need any more friends. None was too many as it was.

 

***Age 20***

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to y—"

"Oomph!" A voice groaned after a loud tumble. Everyone froze, their ‘happy birthdays’ dwindling to nothing as they all stared at the male who was picking himself up off the bar’s dirty floor. "S-Sorry." He whispered, looking around at the group and the bored bartender.

"I-I’m looking for Scribner House? I’m supposed to be dorming there a-and…. I’m sorry!"

Sebastian frowned and stood up. “Scribner is two blocks north, towards the water tower.” He said and grabbed the males bag off the floor.  
"Thanks. I’m K—"

"Kurt! Did you find it?" A voice asked from outside and Kurt turned, nodding.

"Yeah it’s two blocks north! We must have passed it!" He shouted back before turning to Sebastian. "Anyway thanks! You’re a huge help!" He took his bag and slung it over his shoulder before running out the door.

"I’m Sebastian." The male said to the now-closed door, checking his wrist for the mark to see it quickly fading. He glanced back at his group of friends who looked like they were a mixture between startled and annoyed.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there? Go after him!" Hunter said, arm around Amanda. Sebastian nodded and opened the door, racing up two blocks to get to the house he’d directed them to.

He froze when he heard the crash and gasped as he saw the car crumpled up into another.”No.” He whispered frantically. The world froze and Sebastian stood there, the moment turned to seconds and the seconds to minutes until he had the sense to wake up and dial 911.

"Y-Yes. There’s been an accident at the corner of uhm…" Sebastian shook, knees trembling as he gave crossroads. He ran to the cars just as first responders began to arrive as well as people from the houses nearby. "Kurt?! KURT!?"

"Mmm…"

A small voice whimpered and Sebastian gasped, trying to open the car door but it was crushed shut. “KURT!”

Sebastian was shoved out of the way as more vehicles began to pull up. “I-I’m his soul mate! Please!” He shouted at EMT’s.

"The vans full kid." One shouted back as they pulled three bodies out of the cars carefully. "East Memorial. You know where it is?" Sebastian jerkily nodded as he backed away.

"He… He’s my soul mate." He whispered, watching as Kurt was loaded into an ambulance and it drove off quickly, lights blaringly bright.

 

***Three hours later.***

Sebastian paced the room and breathed heavily. He felt his arms shake, his heart break and his mind blank. He let out a soft sob, no tears just pain released in a gruff release of breath. He fell to his knees, body thrumming as hegasped for breath. It was gone, it was all gone. He felt the disconnect, the break in the line. He knew it was over. It hadn’t even had the chance to begin. His fingers trembled as they pressed to the cold tile of the floor. He heard nothing but his own breathing. He’d spent his entire life searching for him… Just to lose him.

The link to Kurt Hummel, his soul mate, his destined partner was gone.

He couldn’t feel his pain, his happiness, his loneliness and desperation and need. It was all gone. He stayed in that position just waiting for a doctor to come and confirm what he already knew to be true. He felt more than heard or saw a person approaching with slow footsteps and his eyes slid over the white nurses shoes and they slid up the scrubs to stare a woman in the face who looked solemn. It was over.

"Mr. Smythe? You’re here for Mr. Hummel?" He nodded sadly.

"We lost him for a minute. But the doctors got him back. His heartbeat is steady, bit slow but that’s normal. He’s going to be alright. He’s still in a coma but—"

"I lost the connection." Sebastian whispered. "I lost it."

"That happens when someone dies, Mr. Smythe. It will come back over time. I promise… Kurt Hummel is doing fine. Would you like to see him?"

He really hadn’t had a chance to in the bar. He remembered the brown hair, perfectly moussed, and the outfit was designer. His voice was high, lilted. He let out a soft breath, standing slowly. “Yes. Yes please!” He said frantically. The nurse smiled and led him to the room where a nurse was checking his vitals and wrapping up his arm. “What happened to him?”

"He hit the dash pretty hard, he was awake in the van but passed out due to lack of oxygyn. The tubes running through his nose are temporary until he wakes up. It was an easy procedure, he’s a trooper."

Sebastian nodded and the nurses left, leaving the two males alone in the room.

Sebastian took a hesitant step forward and took the males pale, almost alabastor pale fingers in his own. “Hey, Kurt… It’s nice to meet you.” He whispered. “I’m Sebastian.”

He sat down in a chair, texting his friends that Kurt was okay and rested his head on the bed. It was hours until sleep finally began to take him away when he heard it.

"Happy Birthday, Sebastian." Kurt said softly, eyes slowly opening.


End file.
